1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an input apparatus and an input system, and more particularly, it relates to an input apparatus and an input system each moving a display position of a pointer by a control portion.
2. Description of the Background Art
An input apparatus and an input system each moving a display position of a pointer by a control portion is known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 5-150935, 8-339287 and 5-61608, for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 5-150935 discloses a pointing cursor control apparatus comprising a character input device for inputting characters in a character cursor display position specifying a character input position, a pointing device (operating portion) for movably operating a pointing cursor (pointer) having an arrow shape, a display displaying the character cursor, the pointing cursor and a character which was input, and a control portion so controlling movement of a position of the pointing cursor that the pointing cursor does not enter a certain range of the character cursor display position when the character cursor display position on which the character cursor is displayed and the pointing cursor are in the certain range. The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 5-150935 neither discloses nor suggests an operation (rollover operation) of selecting a selection region when a state where the pointer overlaps the selection region is held for a prescribed time.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 8-339287 discloses a data input apparatus comprising a keyboard for inputting characters in a character cursor position specifying a character input position, a mouse (operating portion) for movably operating a mouse cursor (pointer) having an arrow shape, a CRT (display screen portion) displaying the character cursor, the mouse cursor, a mouse cursor storage area storing the mouse cursor and a character which was input, and a control portion performing control of moving the mouse cursor to the mouse cursor storage area when character cursor position information and mouse cursor position information coincide with each other. In the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 8-339287, in a case where no mouse cursor storage area is provided, a shape of the mouse cursor is changed from the arrow shape to an under bar shape displayed below a character located on the mouse cursor when the character cursor position information and the mouse cursor position information coincide with each other. The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 8-339287 neither discloses nor suggests an operation (rollover operation) of selecting a selection region when a state where the pointer overlaps the selection region is held for a prescribed time.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 5-61608 discloses a cursor control apparatus comprising a keyboard for inputting characters, a mouse (operating portion) for movably operating a locator cursor (pointer) having an arrow shape, a display (display screen portion) displaying the locator cursor and a character which was input, and a CPU (control portion) performing control of automatically moving a position of the locator cursor to a position where a character which is newly input and the locator cursor overlap do not overlap when both of them overlap with each other. The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 5-61608 neither discloses nor suggests an operation (rollover operation) of selecting a selection region when a state where the pointer overlaps the selection region is held for a prescribed time.
However, each of the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 5-150935, 8-339287 and 5-61608 neither disclose nor suggest the rollover operation. In a case where each of the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 5-150935, 8-339287 and 5-61608 is formed to allow the rollover operation, when the selection region is selected and a new screen is displayed in holding the state where the pointing cursor (the mouse cursor, the locator cursor) overlaps the selection region for the prescribed time, a new selection region displayed on the new screen is conceivably disadvantageously selected contrary to intension of a user resulting from display in a state where the pointing cursor (the mouse cursor, the locator cursor) overlaps the new selection region.